New Girl And A New Me
by Team Daisuke Motomiya
Summary: Dai aka Daisuke Motomiya had gotten betrayed in the worst way by having her friends talk about her behind her back. She makes a new her and is proud. Watch as she gets through new trials. In this fanfic Daisuke is actually a girl... I like reading about when Daisuke is made a girl...
1. Chapter 1

Daisuke Motomiya was sitting in the piano room singing her heart out as she cried from the betrayal she had witnessed. She had started the first chords singing the song: Let it go. After singing that song she started singing the song Skyscraper as she put her backpack on while walking out the door. While she was singing the song she started replaying the flashbacks in her mind about the people she used to call friends as she walked past the computer room. She went to her locker putting her backpack in the locker and taking her satchel out and placing her sleeping digimon in her arms. She walked to the front gate entrance of the school and walked home in the cold rain.

By the time Daisuke was home she was tired and put her digimon on her bed and started peeling off her wet uncomfortable clothing put the dirty clothes in her dirty clothes hamper. She sighed and put on her new robe that Jun her sister had just bought for her. The girl walked into her built in bathroom that was connected to her room. Daisuke turned on some bath water and put some bubbles in the water. She also had put in some bath oil and flower rose petals. Since the girl was not part of her team anymore she decided she was going to change her look.

Daisuke soaked in the tub and thought about how she wanted her new self to look. First things first she was going to give Tai Kamiya the goggles that were resting on top of her drawer back. Second she was going to let her hair grow longer. While she was still soaking she confirmed that she was going to get her hair dyed a chocolate brown with some red streaks, and blonde streaks. She wanted her hair curly also when she got her hair dyed. She also decided to let her sister put make up on her too. Dai also wanted Jun to help her update her wardrobe and shoe collection.

Finally the girl washed up and got out the tub nicely refreshed and clean. She then started cleaning her restroom while she was in her towel. She also cleaned her room and changed her bedding and curtains. She sprayed her room and vacuumed and let the room air out. Once she was satisfied that her room and restroom were cleaned she put on her sundress that Jun had given her last summer. She put her hair in a ponytail and slid on some matching sandals. While waiting for her sister Daisuke started her homework and was done. She even started her class project which was what was her favorite hobby.

Of course Dai's favorite hobby is taking pictures, painting, and doing yoga so she combined all three and was able to come up with a good project. She already had her cover page done so all she had to do was make a table of contents since she typed up the writing part. Daisuke had made a nice cover and title page using nice paper. Her project looked elegant and fancy and in order. She had gift bags and everything set for the presentation. Since she was finished with her project Dai sat in the living room and saw her sister say," Okay Dai, I'm ready."

The sisters went to the mall to buy Dai a whole new wardrobe and new shoes. Jun drug Dai into the nail shop to have her nails and feet done. By the time it was time for Dai's hair appointment she was ready for her hair appointment. The hair stylist loved the texture of Dai's hair and started doing her hair. The stylist dyed Dai's hair chocolate brown and putting highlights which were red and blonde. The lady washed Dai's hair and blow dried her newly dyed and highlighted hair. The curling irons were heating up as the stylist put in some curl spray on Dai's hair. 30 minutes passed and Dai stepped out the salon with her hair curled down the middle of her back with the curls cascading down like a waterfall.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were out the salon, the two sisters hit the major stores in the mall. Dai ended up buying skinny jeans, lower tank tops, skirts, heels, boots, tennis shoes, a few dresses one for her prom, one for her sister's wedding, Dai was going to wear the white dress to her parents vow renewal. The first dress was purple with diamonds on the dress where it showed a nice amount of cleavage. The second dress was for her sister's wedding which was in white and it looked like the first dress, but the dress had diamonds on the on the side where the side of her dress showed some of her hips and skin. The dress had diamonds on the side where it was embroided in. She even got some nice crystal diamond sexy stilettos that were not gaudy like the heels people slip on. The shoe had straps that lacked up around Dai's ankle.

Once they were done shopping Dai walked with Jun to the nail shop and got her nails and feet done. Jun got a full set and a French pedicure, while Dai chose to have French tips with a pretty design on the nails and chose to have a french pedicure. After getting their nails done they headed home. When the girls entered the house their mother said," Oh girls your father is so sweet." Dai and Jun said," The ring is beautiful mom." Their mother said to Jun," Did you help your sister with shopping?" Jun said," Yes, I did and we had had fun and spent time bonding." Their mother said," Ooh show me what you got Dai please sweetie?"

Dai showed her mother what she and Jun got Dai. Once her mother saw the dresses her mother said to her youngest daughter," Your father is going to try to kill all the boys once they see how you look in those dresses." Their father said," I'm going to have to kill who and why?" His wife said," I said once boys see our Dai in these dresses you are going to try to kill them." She held up the dresses and her husband saw them and said," Damn right I will, I don't need my baby girl getting lustful looks by hundreds of horny immature boys." After their talk both sisters went in Dai's room to put her clothes up.

After putting Dai's clothes away Jun put an outfit together for Dai to wear to school the next day. Just then Jun pulled Dai up and said," We forgot to stop by Victoria's Secret." Dai said," We did?" The older sister looked at her younger sister said," Yes so you can get some new under wear and bras." Dai said," I don't even know my bra size." Jun pulled her sister to her room and open one of her drawers and pulled out a bra and said," Go put that on and then we are leaving to go to Victoria's Secret." Soon they were off to Victoria's Secret and the bra fitter said," Well it looks like you are a full c cup."

The sisters found tons of cute and nice bras and some nice under wear for Dai. Finally the paid for the purchases and left to go to Bath and Body's Works to buy some lotions, body spray, and body wash. The girls got back to the house on time to eat dinner with their parents. Her mother and father smiled and said," Dai sweetie you know we love you right?" Their youngest child said," Yes why do ask?" They said to the youngest member," Sweetie it's time for us to give you this." She looked at the box and opened it and saw a diamond necklace, tennis bracelet, diamond earrings, a pair of car keys, and a pair of house keys. She said to her parents," Mom, dad what is this about?"

Her parents said," Our families have been doing this tradition for years and since you are about to turn 13 we decided to give you this before you turn 16 because by the time you turn 16 you will have another sibling." Dai said," Really Jun and I are gonna have a younger sibling?" Their parents smiled and said to their children," Yes you and your sister are going to have a younger sibling." Dai hugged her parents and said," Omg that's awesome, now that is the best thing I ever heard all day." Jun hugged her parents and said she felt the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Dai got ready for school and got dressed in the outfit her sister had chosen for her. The outfit that Jun chose was a sundress and heels. The dress reached mid-thigh but she made sure to pack some flats to walk around in just in case she decided to go to the digital world. Jun dropped Dai off at school and pulled off. She saw her ex friends and walked past them to go straight to her locker. When she reached her locker she opened the locker and put her flat shoes in the locker and took out her project she had finished a month before the project was due. The girl had asked her teacher if she could do her presentation and her teacher allowed her to.

Once she was in the classroom she put her belongings neatly on her desk, and waited for everyone to show up. Her teacher said to her," Wow you even went far out and dressed the part to give your presentation professionally." After that comment that made the girl think and said," Do we get extra credit if we show up nicely dressed for our presentations?" That made the teacher hesitate and said to the student," You know what that's a good idea, but you are doing great in class." Dai said," I didn't know my grades were good in this class, truth be told I thought I was failing in your class." The girl's teacher chuckled and said," Who told you that you were failing my class?" The girl said," Well it was Takeru, Hikari, and Yolie who said," I was failing your class."

The teacher said," Miss Motomiya you were never in danger of failing my class, it was Takeru, Hikari, and Yolie who were in danger of failing my class since they like to criticize others and put them down and not only that I have seen them disrespect you tons of times." The young girl looked surprised and said," They also said I am failing my other classes." Her teacher smiled and said," My dear do you know what I have on my desk?" The pre-teen said," No I do not know what is on your desk ma`am." Her teacher said," On my desk are the class' report cards." Dai's eyes grew wide and said," You have our report cards Mrs. Ahn?" Her teacher now identified as Mrs. Ahn said," Yes and I guarantee that you did splendidly well Daisuke." The girl smiled in thanks at her teacher who was also her homeroom teacher as well.

The bell rang for school to begin and students filed into their classrooms. Once everyone was seated their seats Mrs. Ahn took attendance and frowned as she heard Takeru, Hikari, and Yolie run into the classroom late. She asked the three why were they late to class, and Takeru said," It was an emergency we had to take care of." Mrs. Ahn said," Is that so?" The three students said yes to their teacher that was standing in front of them. With nothing else to say Mrs. Ahn said," Where's the note to excuse you?" Hikari took a note out of her pocket and said," Here you go Mrs. Ahn." The teacher took the note from the girl and read it and told them to get to their seats. The trio sat down while they listened to what their teacher talked about which included talking about their report cards.

Mrs. Ahn concluded and said to the students," Out of the whole entire class the only one who finished their project a month early would like to present today so please be kind and not disrupt while your student is speaking, oh and before I forget you will get extra credit if you dress up and do the presentation professionally like she did, so without further ado here's Daisuke Motomiya." The girl stood up and went to the front of the class and handed her teacher copies so the students can follow along. She started off with an introduction saying," Good morning class my name's Daisuke Motomiya and this morning I will be presenting my project." The girl was nervous but she got through with the presentation and had asked the students did they have any questions. A few students asked her what made her want to start the project early and finish early. They also asked her what inspired to talk about her favorite hobbies was. They even asked what kind of paper she used to make her project look nice and fancy. The teacher asked her who inspired her to write about her passion and the girl answered truthfully. Her teacher was satisfied and told the girl to come pick up her report card. The girl thanked her teacher and her teacher told her while they were talking she did a great job on the project and gave the girl her grade for the project. She even managed to get extra credit by dressing the part.

Their teacher called the students to her desk to get their report cards and once she got to Takeru's Hikari's and Yolie's she said," For whatever possessed you to make fun of Daisuke I hope when you get your report that you are pleased with your grades." The trio opened their report cards and saw they had B's and C's. They didn't care if they had B's or C's just as long as they passed the class. Before everyone left their teacher told them she hoped they have a nice summer and gave them their new schedules for when the fall starts. Daisuke looked at her schedule and saw she had got into AP classes. She had an 2 elective classes since she was part of the volleyball team and had completed all her science classes. She was happy with her schedule. On her time card it listed her teachers.

Period Subject Room Number Teacher's Name Time

HR Monica Ahn 8:00-8:15

1 AP English 100 Darla Ayani 8:25-9:25

2 AP History 103 Julie Hill 9:45-10:30

3 AP Math 33 Monica Ahn 10:35-11:20

4 French 77 Éclaire Pierre 11:30-12:00

5 ELECTIVE 78 Liz Bonet 12:30-1:45

6 ELECTIVE 73 Katie Ahn 1:50-2:35


	4. Chapter 4

For the two electives she had Yoga and Painting. She was happy with the two electives she was going to be taking. Their teacher said," I might see some of you for homeroom in your eight grade year." The bell rang and the students left to go home, but before Dai did anything her homeroom teacher said," Miss Motomiya here's your new locker number and the code to the locker. She found the locker by where her Yoga class was going to be located at. She saw some construction workers working on something and asked them what was going on so, the one who was in charge said," My crew and I are building a locker room and dressing rooms for the students who are supposed to be using these in the fall and not only are we building dressing rooms we are making individual showers so the person who is showering can have privacy, not will they only have privacy there will be curtains placed on the showers and the showers will be very spacious." Dai said," Oh thanks for answering my question and sorry for disrupting your work sir." The constructor said," It's okay and I wish my children were more outgoing like you all they like to do is cause trouble and get bad grades."

That made Dai giggle and said," You have a nice summer and enjoy your vacation." The girl walked off and ran to the computer room. Before she could reach the locker room she ran into her old friend's brother who was Yamato Ishiada. The blonde teenager said," Gosh watch where you are going?" Once he got off the floor he noticed a sprawled out Daisuke and said," Hey are you okay?" When the girl got off the floor she said," Yeah I'm alright Yamato?" The blonde boy looked at the girl's eyes and let out a gasp and said," Dai is that you?" The girl said," Yep it's me Daisuke better believe it Yama." The teen said," Wow you look different did you do something to your hair?" The girl said," Yeah I got it dyed and had Jun help me with my fashion sense. "He smiled and said," Well it looks good on you, so are you excited about starting 8th grade in the fall?" The girl looked at the teen and said," Yeah are you excited about graduating from middle school today Yama-Sempai?"

The blonde said," Yep I sure am excited about graduating from this school today, so what were you about to do in the computer room?" She blushed and said," I was going to go visit our digimon and bring them here for you and the older kids as a gift." The blonde said," Believe it or not I was going to bring Gabumon, Agumon, Biyomon, and Tentomon." The girl said," Aww that was sweet of you to do that for Tai, Sora, and Izzy since you guys graduate today." The blonde said to the girl," Yeah so can we get going because the ceremony starts in 4 hours.

They only took 20 minutes to gather their digimon and the others, so they were back within an hour. Everyone was happy and the ceremony started without any problems. Once graduation was over the 5 of them including Dai went to the Cheese Cake Factory with money from their parents. For a surprise for the 4 teens Dai had called Mimi and had asked the girl to come to Japan to see their friends since they had graduated.

Once the 4 of them sat down Dai said," I will be right back." They looked confused as the girl had run off to go to the restroom. When the girl was at the restroom she said," Are you ready Mimi?" The strawberry blonde girl said," You betcha!" Dai walked out the rest while Mimi followed her back to where their 4 friends were sitting. She told them to close their eyes since she had a surprise for them. Finally Dai said they can open their eyes and they saw Mimi and they all happily said," Mimi we missed you!"

The strawberry blonde said," Oh I missed my best friends too." They asked her how did she get to Japan and she said," Dai so graciously paid for me to get here, the whole plan was orchestrated by her." The 4 friends hugged the sweet and kind young pre-teen and said thank you to her. Once the 6 friends sat down they order what they were going to eat for the celebration. Before they left Dai had ordered a cake to be made that said Congratulations Grad class of teens were grateful for what the girl had done for them and thanked her once more. She even had some gift bags for the girls which had Bath and Body works shower body wash, body lotion and body spray mist, and for the guys she had tickets for them to see their favorite music band which was Green Day.

What the 5 of them did not know was that Mimi was going to come back to Japan and go to high school with the 4 teens while Dai was starting 8th grade. The group asked Dai what was her report card like and she showed them and they were happy the girl had A's and B's in her classes. The 5 teens viewed the girl as a sibling even though Yamato and Tai already had siblings. That was how much they loved the young pre-teen girl. The 5 of them had spoiled the girl on one of her birthdays by giving her gift after gifts. Finally they were ready to leave the restaurant so they walked to Dai's house. When they got to her house the boys went to the guest rooms to put on some comfortable clothes while she showed the girls her new clothes.

Mimi and Sora oohed and ahhed over Dai's new clothes and her dresses and shoes. They put together dozens of outfits that the pre-teen could wear once school starts. They were even amazed that the girl was able to get AP classes for the fall and were like proud mamas. The boys found out that Dai had gotten AP classes and they were proud of their kohai. They celebrated that accomplishment and were getting ready for the party that their parents had put together. When the 6 of them got to the party the 5 teens made sure Dai had stuck with them and not be bothered by the younger ones. While they were at the party Dai walked to the restroom to use the toilet.


	5. Chapter 5

The pre-teen walked out the restroom and was face to face with the younger children and saw looks of anger and disgust upon their faces, except Cody's face since he was only in 4th grade. The boy smiled and said," Hey Dai how are you doing?" She chirped happily and said," Hey Cody I'm doing fine and yourself buddy?" The boy said," I can't complain." They stood there talking about what they were going to do for the summer and came up with plans to visit one another and made another plan to use the girl's relative's pool for the summer since her relatives who were the _Kanbara's _went to Spain for the summer. The girl's parents said to her she can use their relative's pool to cool off during the summer. That's when Takeru, Yolie, and Hikari said," Are we invited?" The girl looked at the trio and said," I can act civil, but can you three act civil without criticizing someone?" The two girls that were a part of the trio said snottily," Of course we can act civil unlike some people." Dai angrily said," And what is that supposed to mean you bitches?"

The two girls said," Exactly you can't act civil at all just look at the way you walk and talk and do certain things." Out of no- where Yamato said," That's enough out of you two." Alongside him was his best friend and his best friend said," I don't even know why you three were chosen to have crests and digimon." Sora stood there and said in a motherly voice," Shame on you three for talking down your noses because all you three was verbally abuse poor Dai when she only wanted friends, but instead of being friends with the girl you talked down about her almost making her hurt herself and almost killing herself."

The parents heard what was going on and let out a gasp after Sora was done talking and the trio's parents called the trio over and gave the trio a stern talking to. Their parents had told the trio to separate from one another for the whole summer and they were not allowed out of their rooms until the 2 week. That made the trio pissed off and after the party was over everyone went home. Dai went home and made herself a bubble bath. Once the bath was ready she soaked in the tub and let her troubles drift away. The girl smiled as she was relaxing in her bath tub.

Her cell phone rang and she just let it go to voicemail because she did not want to get out the tub just yet. The young girl finally got restless and washed up and got out the tub. She clumsily put on her pajamas which were a silk night gown since it was too hot to sleep in flannel pajamas. Finally she checked her voicemail and heard a voicemail from Takeru saying he was sorry. The girl deleted the message and typed out a text saying: You're Forgiven. A minute later she got another text message saying: So what are you doing? The girl sent: Stop texting me Takeru before I tell Yamato.

Dai was finally able to go to sleep without any problems and slept soundly throughout the night. She got up the next morning exactly at 5:00 am to go running around the neighborhood. When she was done running it was exactly 7:45, so she made it back to her house and took a shower. After her shower she slipped on her swim suit and some regular clothes on. She ate breakfast with her family and said goodbye to them. Eventually she bounced out the door up one block to get Cody so they could go swimming. The two swam all morning until their stomachs let them now it was time to eat, so the girl started up the grill and started barbequing the meat. Her uncle and aunt's door bell and she asked Cody to see who was at the door and he did and found the 5 older teens at the door. He invited them in and they made their way outside to the backyard.

Tai took over the grill and continued what Dai had started as the girl walked inside and started making side dishes. She made potato salad, pasta salad, fruit salad, baked beans, and corn on the cob, and other goodies people would have at a barbeque. The kids heard the doorbell ring once more and saw Jun with a cooler of drinks and bags of chips and other foods. The college girl said," Dai mom and dad bought some drinks for you and your friends. "The girl thanked her older sister and Jun left. While Tai was manning the grill and Dai was cooking side dishes with Mimi and Sora, while Matt put some music on. Maybe for the last and final time the doorbell rang and Dai answered the door and came face to face with the trio and said," Well what can I do for you three?" The three of them said," We wanted to say we were sorry for the trouble we cost you and we also wanted to know if we can join you guys?" The girl looked at the trio said," Hold on." She went out to the back and yelled for Yamato and Tai and said," Can Takeru, Yolie, and Hikari join us?"

Yamato and Tai said," They can join us but if only they behave, but if one thing comes out of their mouth wrong, then they have to go home in the damn heat and we mean it Dai because you're our kohai, and we can't stand it when our kohai is sad, crying, and hurt." The girl rolled her eyes at Tai's over dramatic antics and slapped him in the back of the head and said," Okay Taichi."


	6. Chapter 6

The girl walked to the front door and opened the door and told them what Tai and Matt said and the trio promised they would behave. Finally everyone was getting along for now and they were all happy to be somewhere where it was cool. Joe even made a few appearances at Dai's uncle and aunt's house to cool off. Takeru talked calmly to the girl of courage and was surprised she got into AP classes since he was struggling Dai said if he ever needed help with some of his classes she would be glad to help him. Kari was amazed that Dai was going to be in advance class instead of herself and felt upset at herself for not pushing herself to do better in class instead of following after Yolie and Takeru. The girl of light wished she had those AP classes, but was happy Dai was getting them. As for Yolie the girl was straight up jealous that Dai had higher classes than she did, so what she did was wait until they were alone and said," So how'd you do it?" The chocolate haired girl said," Do what Yolie?" The purple haired girl glared and said," How'd you get those AP classes did you fuck someone to get those classes or what?"

The purpled haired girl gripped the chocolate girl's arm hard making the chocolate haired girl cry out in pain," Owww Yolie you're hurting my arm." Yolie then leaned in and said," I don't know how you got those classes, but if I were you I'd watch my back because you might not know who's going to get you." She gripped the chocolate haired girl's arm harder and said," You are nothing but a worthless bitch." The purple haired girl moved her hands to Dai's neck and chocked the girl. As she was trying to suffocate the girl Kari happen to walk by and saw Dai in trouble so she knocked Yolie off Dai and yelled at Yolie saying," Yolie why the hell would you do that to Dai you bitch?"

The youngest Kamiya said," Yolie you are no longer a friend of mine after you tried to hurt Dai, since she never did anything to you, you jealous bitch, so what Dai has a AP classes get over it you stupid bitch." A voice said," What the fuck is going on in here and why did Kari just have to tell your jealous ass off Yolie Inoue?" The voice belong to Mimi and the purple haired girl glared at Dai so hard so she screeched out her answer saying," The bitch doesn't deserve AP classes she is nothing but useless space, a nobody." Another voice said," Yolie leave this house and when we go to the digital world we are going to have to explain to Gennai why you are not worthy of the crest of love and sincerity. " The purple haired girl got up and tried to pounce on Hikari but Dai quickly punched Yolie in the face and said," Leave and never come back."

The party continued until it was time to eat. In Dai's case she didn't even remember it was her birthday so when everyone had showed up they had her presents on another table that was vacant. Finally it was time to sing Happy birthday, so everyone sung," Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Dai, happy birthday to you." The girl was shocked and said," How'd you guys know my birthday was today?" They chuckled and said," You would be the one to forget your birthday." They made her sit down and open her gifts.

She got a brand new guitar from Matt. From Tai she got a necklace. Izzy got the girl an IPad. Sora gave the girl some sandals. Mimi got the girl tons of clothes and jewelry. Joe gave the girl a book on the field of pediatrics. Takeru gave her a birthday card with $100. Kari gave Dai some Victoria's Secret clothes. Of course Tai and Matt did not like that for their kohai so the two got slapped up side the back of their heads by Mimi and Sora telling them to be greatful that Willis had not made an appearance to give their kohai a kiss. Right when it was time to clean up the doorbell rang and the 13 year old ran to the door and came face to face with said Willis who gave her a smack dab kiss full on the lips, making the girl scowl at the silly boy.

He said," That wasn't your present here's your real present." She looked at the boy cautiously and glared at the Victoria's Secret bag while calling the hormonal boy a pervert before slapping him behind the back of his head. He walked back to his parent's rental car and had his parent's presents they got for Dai. The girl opened Willis' father's gift and saw some perfume and smiled and yelled out a thank you. From Willis' mother she got a beautiful dressed that was Chanel and some nice shoes as well and thanked her friend's mother.

After everything quieted down the girl cleaned up her relative's house before going home. The girl saw her second almost soon to be brother in law Joe say," You ready to go home Dai?" The girl nodded her head yes and they left to the girl's house. It took them 20 minutes to get to her house and she said thanks and good night and walked inside the house to get ambushed by her loving family. Her family gave the 13 year old her presents and she thanked them. She saw a box that was punched with holes in the middle of the floor and said," I got a puppy?" Her parents said," Yes you sure did sweetie." The girl said," Oh thank you mom and dad." She opened the shoe box and saw the puppy and said," Oh you guys got me a Husky Wolf Puppy thanks again mom and dad." Her sister said," So what are you gonna name the pup?"

Dai thought of different names and came up with one and said," Her name will be Midnight." The puppy wagged her tail in agreement and jumped in Dai's lap and licked her new owner's hand. Jun said," Ooh it's my turn open my present Dai." She opened the present and saw a nice sleek new cell phone and said," I got a new cell phone?" Jun said," Uh yeah, you needed a new cell phone." Dai thanked her family for the presents and made her way to her bedroom. When she got to her room she saw her room was nicely painted and new bedding.

The girl was speechless and said," Who did this?" Her parents said," Our new neighbor did, apparently the new neighbor saw you at school on the last day so when they saw your picture on the mantle they wanted to do something nice for you sweetie." Their parents said," Our neighbors have a daughter your age so she picked out the bedding sheets and comforter, your Uncle Billy and Cousin Jake sent your Aunt Sarah's vanity. "Her father said," Not only did they send that but the oldies sent some furniture they made for you." Jun said," Sue sent a blanket she made for you.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone,

how are you guys liking the story so far? What do you think should happen next?

Dai meets her cousin's friends

Leave the younger digi destined for good and get a D- tector when she meets her cousin's friends?

Meet her cousin's friends and fall in love with either Koji/Koichi….

Let me know and I will get back to you…


	8. Chapter 8

The girl ran to the house phone to dial her Uncle's phone number to thank Sue for the blanket. The phone rang and rang until a voice came on and said," Hello Black resident." Dai said," Hi cousin Jake where's Uncle Billy or Sue?" Her cousin said," Sue's in the kitchen do you want to talk to her?" The 13 year old girl said," Yes now give her the phone before I kill you when I see you for the family reunion." Her cousin said," Aww you bruised my heart when you say that Dai-Dai." The teen said," Never call me that again Jacob Ephraim Black or I will cut off your favorite appendage." The male said," You would never do that because you love me too much to try and do it." The girl said," You moron I can have Embry or Quil do it for me. Another voice said," Jacob I thought you were supposed to give Sue the phone not bore poor Dai-chan to death. Finally Sue came in the room and snatched the phone and answered and said," Hello Dai dear how are you sweetie?" The girl squealed in happiness and said," Hi Aunt Sue thank you for the blanket I love it so much." Sue chuckled and said," It was no problem since you are almost like a niece to me sweetie." The teen said," So how are Lee-Lee and Sethy doing?" Sue said," They are doing fine sweetie and they ask when are you going to come out here to La Push to visit."

The girl said," Oh I will be out there before the end of this week or you can come out here and drag me back to La Push." The woman that the girl viewed as an Aunt said," Okay dear and I look forward to seeing you soon sweetie." Finally they said goodbye to one another and hung up. Dai got up and said to her parents," Well I better start packing my vacation bag before I get my plane ticket." Her mother looked at her and said," Oh let me help please baby-girl?" The girl allowed her mother to help her. Pretty soon the girl was ready for her trip since her mother helped her pack 2 bags for her trip to La Push. Even her sister helped her pick out some clothes to take with her. Jun even slipped a bikini for her to wear when Dai went to the beach in La Push. Finally Dai purchased herself a plane ticket online and was ready for her trip.

Dai's room was finally complete and set up for when she returned home after her trip from La Push. Her parents dropped her off at the airport and she said good bye and got on her flight. The flight took 22 hours to get from Japan to Seattle Washington. Finally Dai was off the plane and waiting for someone to come get her from the airport but they took too long for her taste so she decided to ride in a taxi to get to her Uncle Billy's. Once she got to her uncle's house the driver helped her take out her 2 bags. She paid the driver and thanked him but the driver told her to keep her money. Finally Dai walked up to the house and knocked on the door but no one answered so she knocked on the door again and again until she remembered they kept a key under the welcome mat and unlocked the door and let herself in the door. She locked the door and took her bags upstairs to her room when she did come visit her uncle and cousin. After she put her bags away she made her way downstairs into the kitchen to start cooking some dinner since she arrived in Seattle at 4:30 that afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9

The teen opened the refrigerator and saw no food in there whatsoever so she walked outside to the garage and found a bike and took the bike and parked it outside the house. Dai walked inside to get her wallet and cell phone and wrote a note saying: Went to the store to get a few groceries since there isn't any more food in the refrigerator. Finally the girl ran outside and hopped on the bike and pedaled to Village Food Market. Once the teen reached the market she locked the bike and walked inside the market and looked around for the ingredients she was going to cook with. She had decided she was going to cook chili beans with corn bread for dinner and make her famous vanilla spicy cake.

After finding all the things on the list she was going to get she went to the sanitary aisle to get herself some pads. The girl was finally done so she took her items to the cash register to purchase the items. She paid for the items and left the store and pedaled back to her Uncle's house safely. Once she got back she walked in the house and started dinner. When she got in her element in the kitchen there was no stopping the female from doing what she loves best. The teen let the beans soak for an half an hour and put them on and got started on the ground beef. She diced onions and minced some garlic and added some ground cumin and other ingredients. Once the ground beef was done cooking she drained the meat she added everything together and let the chili beans simmer. While the chili was simmering she made the cake and put the cake into the freezer so the cake could stay fresh.

The girl sniffed herself and thought to herself she could freshen up before her uncle and cousin came back home. Before she could even freshen up she saw how the bathroom looked and cleaned the bathroom and soon it was spotless and clean. The teen girl even walked in to her male cousin's room to see how it looked and frowned. She immediately cleaned her Cousin Jacob's room and put everything away neatly. The teen even cleaned her uncle's bedroom and started doing laundry. Finally the girl was done with the laundry and started folding up her uncle and cousin's clothes and neatly put the clothes in the drawers. Dai swept and vacuumed the house and dusted. When the food was done cooking she put a lid on the chili beans to keep them from getting cold.

The tired girl let out a sigh and smiled knowing she was done so she walked to the couch to take a nap. Before she could even get comfortable she almost forgot to take the cake out of the freezer so she ran to the kitchen. She took the cake out the freezer and wrapped the cake in saran wrap and walked out the kitchen and upstairs to take a bath. She smiled and turned on the water and took her clothes off and washed up enjoying the water. The girl even washed her hair and was happy that she was clean from head to toe. Since she got to La Push she was tired from cleaning the house so she sat down and called her parents and told them she was ok. Her parents were happy to hear from her and they told her to have fun.

She hung up the phone and decided she was going to take a nap and she lay on the couch in the den and fell asleep. While she was sleeping her uncle came in the house along with some young men. They smelled something wonderful and said," Hey Billy what smells so good, did Sue come over and cook dinner?" The oldest young man said," Did Sue make this cake because it smells and looks good?" Billy rolled into the kitchen in his wheelchair and saw the spicy vanilla cake and said," No my niece made this cake, but where is she?" Another voice said," She even made food and it smells heavenly." The oldest of the young men said," No one is to touch the food until we find Billy's niece." The second young male's voice who was a young man by the name of Paul whined and said," Aww do we have to find her Sam?" The oldest young male now identified by the name of Sam said," Yes Paul we do now spread out in Billy's house and look for her."

The two males looked everywhere in the house except the den and Billy said," Paul did you check the den?" Paul walked into the den and saw a sleeping Dai who was sleeping soundly. He walked out and said," Hey Billy I found a girl sleeping in your den she kind of looks like Rachel and Rebecca." Billy said to Paul," You must have had seen my niece Dai." The male said," That's your niece wow." While they were making noise Dai woke up, and got up from the comfortable couch and walked into the living room and saw her Uncle and said," Uncle Billy!" The man hugged his niece and said," Oh sweetie I have missed you so much Dai." The girl returned her uncle's hug and said," I've missed you and Jake so much it isn't even funny so how is Chief Swan doing?" Her uncle said," The old man is doing fine he should be here within 2 minutes he just got off of work.


	10. Chapter 10

After the girl's uncle got finished with his sentence Chief Swan walked in and said," Who are you talking about now old man?" Billy looked at his best friend and said," You old man and who you calling old?" Charlie said," I am not old you old coot." Dai giggled and said," That mustache does makes you look older and distinguished Chief Swan." Charlie said," That's exactly what said to me this morning before I dropped her off at school, she said it looks like something from out of an 80's porno." That is when Dai laughed so hard she fell down still laughing until Sam came in and said, "Billy is everything ok, I heard laughter and someone fall over." Billy shook his head and said," Oh come in Sam and let me introduce you to my beautiful niece Daisuke." Immediately the girl scowled and said," Uncle Billy I don't go by that it's Dai say it with me Dai not Daisuke what in the hell was my parents thinking when they tried to name me a boy's name and not a girl's name?"

Sam looked at the girl and shook her hand and said," It's nice to meet you Dai, my name's Sam." Right before the girl could get a word in another voice said," And my name's Paul Lahote but you can call me Paul and by the way can I say your cooking smells incredible." In walked Paul to get a better look at said Dai he eyed her fully and said," Well the cooking sure matches the look you look." A third voice who sounded so familiar to Dai said," Dad who's in the house with you, Sam, Paul, and Charlie is Bella here dad?" Billy said," Boy if you don't get in the house and see for yourself I will make sure you don't eat tonight."

Jacob walked in and saw his cousin and said," Dai-chan you're finally here thank god." With that said the male teen picked his female cousin and swung her around saying," Where have you been at, Loca I missed your ass Dai- Dai." Once she heard him call her that she hit him in the back of the head and said to the male," What have I told you about calling me that Jacob Ephraim Black?" Paul laughed and said," I only thought Billy and Sue call Jake by but by his cousin oh that is priceless." Jacob held onto his cousin not letting her go until she kicked him and he let her go. Charlie laughed and said," You should have let her go Jake remember you did that to Bells and she tased you." The male teenager said," Yeah go ahead and laugh it up guys I will remember this." Paul said," Yeah whatever Black anyway I'm headed to the kitchen to have some of the delicious food your cousin cooked." Jacob said," Dai you cooked?"

The teen girl said," Duh of course I cooked smart aleck." Paul whined," When are we gonna eat I'm hungry already." Dai said," Oh sorry guys go wash up and Jacob when you are done washing your hands please come see me in the kitchen because I would like to have a word with you about some things dear cousin." Jacob washed his hands and walked back in the kitchen and Dai started talking," First of all Jacob I want to say I don't ever want to see your bedroom dirty like that again and second that bathroom was disgusting please aim in the toilet next time because there was dried up pee behind the toilet, and one more thing take the time out and keep your room clean, oh one last thing I folded your laundry and put it up." Jacob was speechless and said," Dai if we knew you were coming over to dad's today we would have cleaned, I'm sorry you had to do all that." He continued on and said," I just wish mom hadn't died she would be here." After he said that he started crying and Dai opened her arms out letting him hold on to her as he cried. Dai let him cry his heart out until he couldn't cry anymore. She cooed in his ear and started making shushing noises calming him down. After he calmed down he said to his cousin," You always had that motherly aura around you and that's why I always wanted to be around you because you were always so nice, kind, caring, and sweet." Dai hugged her cousin and said to him," No matter what the circumstances is Jake I am always a call away." Jacob smiled and kissed his cousin on the cheek and said," Thanks for cheering me up Dai and I promise I won't call you Dai-Dai ever again."

The rest of the pack came in and said," Where's Jacob?" Paul said," He's in the kitchen talking to his cousin." Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry perked up and said," Dai's here?" The 4 ran to the kitchen and said," Dai!" The girl looked up and said," Hi guys I missed you guys so much." Leah hung onto Dai and said," Never leave me with these 4 morons again or I will cut off your pretty hair in your sleep." Paul looked in the kitchen and looked at the two girls hugging and very stupidly said," Oh this is hot some girl on girl action is happening right here in the kitchen do you mind if I film you both?" Everyone including Jacob yelled out," Paul!" Before the hormonal boy could say anything else Sam told Paul to be quiet leaving the said hormonal boy pouting. Dai released herself from Leah and went over to smack Paul in the back of the head and said," Come on you big oaf let's get you fed."


	11. Chapter 11

Dai said," Come on big boy let's get you fed." Paul said," I love it when you talk all sexy like that." Jacob said," Hey that's my cousin you're hitting on Lahote and keep it in your pants or she will kick your ass if you try that shit on her." Dai said," Jacob Black what did I say about that cussing?!" The pack laughed at Jacob and he pouted causing Dai to take pity on him and said," The next one who laughs at Jacob will not be eating any of my cooking." The pack said," Oh come on Dai please don't do that." A girl's voice said," If I were you guys I would shut up." Jacob's head perked up and saw said girl who was none other than Bella Swan. Dai squealed in happiness and said," Bells how are you doing chica?" She hugged Bella in a tight bear hug and Bella said," I swear between you, Emmett, and Jake I think you win for the tightest bear hug. "Paul turned around and said," Can I film you two?" Bella being the smarter out of her and Paul said," Shut up Paul Lahote before I sick Dai to kick your ass." The male teen said," Hey Dai you were supposed to feed me what happened to that woman?" The red head girl said," Come on big boy let's get you fed before you die of hunger."

When the two of them left the room Bella said," You do realize that Dai has Paul whipped." Jacob's eyes grew wide and said," What?!" Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry said," Oh shit did Paul imprint on Dai back there Jake?" Sam and Jared let out a loud belly laugh and said," Oh this is priceless." Both Paul and Dai walked back out into the living room with a bowl of food in Paul's hands. Immediately Quil and the rest of everyone smelled the delicious food that Dai had prepared for dinner. They all ran to the kitchen grabbing plates and bowls filling the plates and bowls up with food. They thanked her for the food she made and she thanked them. She went into the kitchen and made herself a bowl and sat down to eat her plate of food outside enjoying the fresh crisp air. After eating her dinner she stood up and walked back into the kitchen to make her a second helping of food. This time she stayed in the kitchen and ate her second helping of food and was ready to wash the dishes. Before the teen could wash them Bella yelled out," You morons ate now you get in the kitchen and wash those dishes for Dai since she was the one who cooked all this food. "Dai said," No it's okay I want to wash the dishes anyway please?" Bella said," Okay fine you can wash them if you want Dai, I'm sorry for getting all hyped up, I never thought that someone besides me loves to cook." Dai hugged Bella and said," Bells relax if it makes you feel better how about you help me instead then."

Bella started drying the dishes that Dai handed to her and putting them up. The two girls started talking about some of the things they both liked besides cooking. Turns out both girls love the sun and the heat. It was finally time for Charlie and Bella to leave Dai grew sad and Bella asked her father if she could spend the night over Billy's house to keep Dai company. Charlie quickly smiled that Bella was starting to get out and talk more about her feelings since her boyfriend Edward had left her in the woods 6 months ago leaving his daughter to almost die of hyperthermia. So Charlie had allowed Bella to spend the night to keep Dai company. Once the girl's father left the girls talked through the night and told one another about the other's adventure. Bella told Dai about how Edward and his family were vampires and Dai told her about her digimon adventures and told her about how her friends from in Japan were bad mouthing about her behind her back. When Bella found out about Dai's friends abandoning Dai she wanted to hit Yolie, bitch slap "perfect Kari" her words and deck Takeru in the face. When Dai heard about Edward and his family abandoning poor Bella she wanted to set Edward's ass on fire, bitch slap Alice aka the pixie tell Carlisle and Esme off for abandoning their so called daughter they loved, but she mainly wanted to kill Victoria's revengeful ass and possibly tell the Volturi about how one of their own kind broke their law.

Dai punched in a couple of numbers on her phone and the phone rang until a woman picked up and said," Yes how may I help you today?" Dai said," Yes I was wondering if I can have you put me through so I can talk to the kings please?" The woman's voice said," I'm sorry but I can't do that unless I have a reason to ma`am." Dai got impatient and said," Look here you bitch tell them it's Dai." The woman on the other end and said," Oh my apologies princess I thought it was someone else on the phone." Dai said," It's okay Gianna you were just doing your job, now can you please put me through so I can talk to the kings please?" Gianna put Dai's call through and finally a smooth voice came on the phone and said," Hello this is Aro what can I do for you today?" Dai said," Aro this is Dai I need to talk to you and the other brothers about an important matter that is real urgent." Aro said," Oh princess it's so good to hear from you and as for my brothers they are here alongside with me listening to the conversation so they could know what is going on as to why you called." Caius said," Little one can you tell us what's wrong ?" Marcus said," Take your time Cara."

The teen said," Well one of your kind broke a law and they need to be punished." This immediately got the three rulers attention." Caius being the violent one said," Which coven broke the law was it the Cullens?" Dai said," Yes it was the Cullen Coven who broke one of the laws." Marcus said," Which Cullen broke the law was it the unmated one oh Aro what is that lad's name who is unmated is it Edwin or Eddie?" Aro said," Marcus you know good and well you know Edward's name." Marcus said," I can't help it but make fun of the child he is a virgin." Caius being the impatient one said," So it was that blasted boy who broke the law, oh what did he do now did he expose himself to a human?" Dai said," Yes he did and he exposed himself to my cousin's friend, and now she has a revengeful vampire after her who should have been taken care of before they abandoned her in the woods almost leaving her to die." Aro said," Put her on the phone I would like to talk to her please Dai-chan?"

The girl handed Bella the phone and Bella said," Hello?" Aro's voice said," Yes is this Bella?" The girl politely said," Yes this is Bella Mr. Volturi, how can I help you today sir?" The king said," Yes can you tell me what exactly happened before the Cullens left please mia cara." Bella said," Well one day the Cullens decided to play baseball and that is when Alice said some other vampires are headed our way so Edward had wanted to get me away from them but it was too late so they made me take my hair down trying to hide my scent but it was too late." She continued the leader of that coven thought I was a snack so he decided to hunt me. I had to leave with Jasper and Alice so that my father could remain safe but then the leader called my phone saying he has my mother so I went but he didn't have my mother at all. It was all a trap he set up to lure me away from the Cullens. He bit me and I was starting to change into a vampire but Edward's father Carlisle sucked the venom out before I could change into a vampire. After that it was my birthday and Alice decided I should have a birthday party when I didn't even want one from the start. When I opened my present I had a paper cut and blood dripped from my finger and Edward pushed me into Esme's glass table. Emmett and Rosalie had to drag Jasper out the house and Alice and Esme had to drag Edward out the house leaving Carlisle to patch me up in his office at his house. After the party was over Edward took me home. I waited for him for three days until one day I was coming home from school when I saw Edward sitting on my porch waiting for me when he asked me to take a walk with him into the woods. I told him I needed to leave a note for my father, but instead he wrote the note himself. He took me into the woods to talk and he said that I wasn't for his world saying how I was nothing but a pet. He then said goodbye leaving me in the woods and soon nightfall came and by the time someone had come for me I was freezing cold from hyperthermia. I was nearly in a comatose for 6 months


	12. Chapter 12

Aro said to Bella," Miss Swan do you still want to be turned into a vampire?" Bella answered truthfully and said," I can't turn into a vampire because I am an imprint of a shape shifter." Marcus said," The only thing we wish to say is we apologize for what have been through with our kind Miss Swan please accept our apologies." Bella said," I accept the apology my kings." Before she could hang up Aro said," Miss Swan you will be receiving a check in the mail for 50 grand for collateral damage as to what the Cullens have done to you and they will be punished as soon as they are brought in from by my guards, my dear my brother Marcus wants to say something to you." Marcus said," Miss Swan I just checked your bonds and I must say you have strong bonds connected to us as well just like our Dai- chan has strong bonds to us which ended up making her princess of the Volturi we want to extend that invitation out to you my dear." Caius added in," Besides we can always use a second princess." Bella said," I accept."


	13. Chapter 13: Welcome Back Dai

By the end of the month Dai had flown back to Japan and was waiting for her family to pick her up but instead got picked up by her cousin's father who was Takuya's dad. When she saw her uncle she said to him," Hey where's Takuya at?" Her uncle said," Your cousin walked to the restroom." Just then a voice that Dai knew and loved said," I wouldn't leave my cousin behind." Dai turned around and hugged her cousin saying," Takuya I missed you cousin." The boy blushed and said," I missed you too Dai, so how's Uncle Billy and Cousin Jake doing?" The girl said," They're okay and they said that they missed you and hope to see you by Christmas." The goggle head boy said," Hey dad can we leave the airport already please we've been here for over an hour and half?" The boy's father said," Oh alright if you promise me you won't tell your mother what I got for her for your mother and I's wedding anniversary."

Dai said," What did you get Aunt Mai for you guy's wedding anniversary, Uncle Vincent?" The man showed his niece a diamond necklace with the matching earrings and bracelet and the girl said," Auntie Mai will love it, Uncle Vincent." He smiled and said," Thanks Dai." Finally they pulled off and back to the house and were safely home. The next day Dai woke up and saw her Aunt Mai in the kitchen cooking breakfast and the woman turned around and saw Dai and said," Is that my beautiful niece Dai?" The girl said," Hello Auntie Mai you look more and more beautiful every time I see you and each time I see you Aunt Mai you are always glowing with that motherly aura you have around you." The woman blushed and said," Thank you for the compliment dear, so where is that son of mine at sweetie? Did he keep you up all night?"

The girl said," Well Takuya is still asleep in his bed and no he did not keep me up, he fell asleep the moment we came in the door last night Auntie Mai." The woman looked at her niece and said," Oh okay, so did you enjoy visiting Billy?" The girl said," Yes, I did and Uncle Billy told me to tell you he misses you guys." Mai said," Dai can you do me a favor and start setting up the table for me please sweetie?" Dai said," Sure Aunt Mai I would love to help you out, oh and thank you for letting me have my birthday party at your house." The girl's aunt said," Thank you for having your party here because I knew that you would be safe here." Dai and Mai heard footsteps and a voice say," Mai is Dai downstairs with you honey?"


	14. Chapter 14: Friends Meet Again

Mai replied back and said," Yea she's down here with me Vincent, why is there something wrong?" Her husband said," No but Takuya had thought that Dai had left." Dai said," Hey isn't Shinya's birthday today?" Her Aunt said," Why yes it is Shinya's birthday today, I almost forgot thanks for reminding me Dai." The girl smiled happily and said," Glad I can be of some help to you Aunt Mai." A sleepy voice walked down stairs and said," Mommy I'm hungry is breakfast ready yet?" Dai chuckled and said," Hey there Cousin Shinya, happy birthday squirt."

Shinya's eyes popped open and saw his favorite cousin, and said," Dai I missed you are you gonna eat cake with me today please say yes?" The girl giggled and said," Here is where the birthday tickles come in at Shinya." Dai scooped her little cousin up and tickled the little boy who was giggling in her arms. Shinya said," Again Dai again." The girl continued her tickling until Takuya came downstairs and thought it would be funny to drop Dai in the freezing pool water outside. Without Dai knowing the teen scooped his cousin up and ceremoniously dumped Dai into the freezing pool.

Shrieking Dai from being thrown into the pool water Dai screamed," Takuya Caleb Kanbara just you wait till I get out this pool, you're going to be in a world of hurt cousin." Immediately the boy ran away in fear from his scary female cousin who had just got out of the pool until his mother said," Dai sweetie you might want to change and put on some dry clothes because I don't want my darling niece catching a cold, and as for you Takuya Caleb Kanbara that was not nice to throw your cousin into the pool."

The teen girl nodded her head ok and walked up the stairs into her room to get some clean clothes for after her shower. She picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a Victoria Secret baby doll top that showed off a little of her ample cleavage and a pair of her favorite pair of her ballet flats. The girl walked into the restroom and started the shower and jumped in the shower to wash up. She got out and applied deodorant and lotion on and finally slipped into her outfit of the day. She braided her hair into a French braid twisted the braid into a bun. Finally Dai made her way down the stairs and sat at the table with her relatives eating the delicious breakfast her aunt had cooked and got started cooking for Shinya's birthday. She made a cake and Takuya started to get bored until he and Dai looked down at their phone which said "DO YOU WANT TO START?"

The girl's eyes grew wide and had a feeling that somehow the digital world was involved with her getting that strange message from off her cell phone. Both Dai and Takuya replied yes and then both were given instructions to go to their destination. Takuya pulled his cousin up and said," Mom me and Dai are leaving." The woman said," Okay honey but don't play in the street and before you both go, here's a big lunch pail for you guys, I made sandwiches, burgers, and burritos and there's some chips in there along with fruit, salad, and beverages, so have fun." Dai smiled and said," Okay bye Aunt Mai." Finally Takuya grabbed Dai's hand and ran off towards the train station. They hopped on their first train and transferred to the next train they had to get on.

While they were running they saw a boy that reminded Dai of Ken and she walked up to him and said to him," Do you know Ken Ichijou?" The boy said," Ken's my cousin how did you come to know my cousin?" Dai felt tears come down her face and said," I'm your cousin's friend Dai." The boy's eyes went wide and said," You're Daisuke Motomiya?" She nodded her head yes and the boy said," Hey I didn't mean to make you upset Daisuke." She smiled and said," I'm not upset and the name's Dai." The boy smiled back and said," My name is Koichi Kimura." Takuya said," Hey I know you; you're that guy who was in all my classes last semester." Koichi said," How are you doing Takuya-san?" Takuya said," Dude you don't have to call me that and I have been doing fine, where's Koji, Zoe, JP, and little Tommy?"

Koichi said," They are on their way." Takuya said," Oh well meet my cousin Dai, and Dai this is my good friend Koichi." The girl blushed and said," Nice to meet you Koichi." The boy smiled and said," It's nice to meet you too Dai." A few minutes later voices were talking and said," Hey where's Takuya at?" At the mention of Takuya's name he replied," By Koichi now get over here already you guys." The group of kids made their way over to where Takuya, Dai, and Koichi were. Takuya's friends asked who is the girl that is standing by them.

Being the good friend that he was Koichi said to his friends," Guys meet Takuya's Cousin Daisuke Motomiya, but just call her Dai." A voice that Dai knew well said," Dai, is that you?" The mysterious and familiar voice that sounded familiar to her came from behind Koji and said," I haven't seen you since school let out how have you been?" The girl gasped and looked at the guy who came up from behind Koji had said," Hi Dai, it's been a while since I have seen my Digimon DNA Partner." The teen girl felt tears come down her face and softly said," Ken." When his name came up on her lips she felt her lip quiver and jumped into his arms sobbing and whimpering as he cooed in her ear telling her everything would be okay.

Takuya smiled and was happier knowing that his cousin was in good hands with his best friend's cousin. So you can say Takuya was happy that his cousin was able to see her best friend that she was separated from. Koichi was touched by the whole entire scene that was in front of him and cried tears of joy knowing that his cousin was once again happy to be reunited with his best friend. As for Koji he said to the group," I don't mean to interrupt the moment but can we all get on the train already." The teens walked on the train and watched as Ken and Dai held on to one another. Finally Dai had fallen asleep when Ken was calming her down.

Koji looked on at the display of love as he saw his cousin Ken care for the girl who was asleep in Ken's arms and snickered to himself when he saw his cousin give the sleeping girl a kiss on the forehead. While everyone else was talking, Koji smiled at the girl who was in his cousin's arms and thought that his cousin was in love with the girl that was sleeping in his Cousin Ken's arms.


	15. Chapter 15: New Digimon & Becoming Mates

The train took off and the groups of new friends were in the digital world. Ken looked up and saw that he and Dai were once again brought back to the digital world and a voice said," Welcome to the digital world once again Ken and Dai." He spoke in a gentle voice and said," Dai sweetie it's time to wake up." The sleeping girl moaned in her sleep saying," Go back to sleep Ken." He chuckled and said," But sweetheart if you don't wake up you won't be able to see that we are back in the digital world." As soon as Ken was finished talking the girl woke up and said," We're back in the digital world Ken?" He nodded his head yes and the girl clung unto Ken and hugged him and smiled saying," I'm glad to be back."

Ken smiled handsomely and hugged her back saying," I'm glad to be back here to Dai." She climbed out of his arms and looked at her best friend's face that was red, and said," Ken sweetie are you okay?" The teenager boy said," Yes, I'm okay but I want to talk to you about something though Dai." He held out his hand for the girl to take and they walked towards a nice grassy area and sat down and pulled her in his lap and turned her to face him and said," Dai I'm not gonna lie to you, but I have fallen in love with you and I love you so much." The girl blinked and said," Ken I don't know what to say."

Immediately he frowned and said," It's okay if you don't feel the same way Dai, I understand. "The girl hugged Ken and said," Ken I feel the same way." He said," You do?" The girl blushed and shook her head yes and the boy said," Dai may I kiss you?" She said," Yes you can you silly after all what girlfriend would turn her boyfriend away from a kiss?" He smirked and said," I don't want to be like that douche bag T.L. or Willis and just try to kiss you because I wanna have sex with you I want my kiss to mean something to you Dai." After her boyfriend's heart felt words Dai started crying and said," Oh Ken that makes me love you so much more."

Ken calmed his girlfriend down and kissed her softly on the lips with great passion and had to keep himself in check. As for Dai she melted into the kiss as her lover pulled her closer to him. Before they could go any further Takuya and the rest of the group said," Are you two going to be okay now?" Dai blushed and said," Yeah Ken and I are okay and we're together now too." Zoe screamed with joy and thought the two would make a cute couple. While the twin brothers congratulated their cousin while Zoe pulled Koichi somewhere to talk about her feelings growing stronger for him and they followed in the same path as Dai and Ken announcing they were going out together. That left Koji and Takuya to think.

Takuya had walked off with Koji to talk in regards of his feelings for the blue haired boy. Koji was beyond shock when Takuya had confessed he had fallen in love with Koji. As for Koji he pulled Takuya in for a kiss and the two made out like there was no tomorrow. While they were making out they hadn't realized that the other couples had followed them but the two couples were spying on their leader and leader's friend. The two couples smiled and walked out the bushes to give the third couple privacy. Takuya continued on making out with Koji until Koji said," Okay time do what we came here for." The voice that asked them a question before they were dragged into the digital world said; You must find your spirits."

Dai pulled her boyfriend up and said," Hey Ken what happened to Wormon?" Her boyfriend said," He got deleted when me and the group went into the digital world." Dai hugged her boyfriend as she let him cry and said," Who knows maybe we will find Wormon and V-Mon in the Primary Village." Ken smiled and thanked his girlfriend for comforting him and kissed her and said," Okay let's go find our spirits and then go to the Primary Village to find V-Mon and Wormon." Dai felt a something coming towards her and the data went into her new digi vice. Suddenly the girl screamed out," Execute Spirit Evolution." Images of V-Mon and V-Mon's other forms floated above her head and she finally spirit evolved into her spirit Digimon and," Midnightmon the Angel of Beauty." Ken looked at his girlfriend's spirit and thought she was the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on.

He felt something coming towards him and the data went into his new digi vice and he screamed out the same thing Dai said and he said," Crimsonmon the Angle of Fate." Both Midnightmon and Crimsonmon smiled and looked at each other with love and kissed. Finally they turned back into Ken and Dai. Ken said," I when we get back home and tell Izzy this he'll be in shock." Dai kissed her boyfriend and said," I agree." With nothing else to say Ken tackled his girlfriend and kissed her with more passion than ever before.


	16. Chapter 16: More Surprises

Finally it was time for everyone to get moving before something bad happened. Each couple stayed with the group before anyone got lost. Since the first couple encountered this world before they promised they would help their new fellow team mates who were supportive of their ideas more than their old team mates. The first couple nominated the third couple to be the new leaders since Dai was the leader of her old group and decided she was going to retire from being the leader. Ken did the exact same thing and nominated his cousin Koji to be co-captain of the team. The third couple their cousins why did the first couple nominate them to be the new leaders. Dai and Ken said," We did that because we believe you guys are right for the job, besides, it gives you experience to grow and learn from your mistakes you will make." Koji and Takuya looked at their cousins and finally gave in to their cousins demands. The first couple smiled in relief knowing that they didn't have to be the leader for the new group which was going to take pressure off their plate.

Dai and Ken looked were pleased with the outcome of what was going to happen in the near future, so they started by walking to the stream they saw and caught dinner for the group. When they went off to get dinner they spent time together cuddling. As for Dai she slipped her shoes off her feet and dipped her feet in the nice cool and refreshing steam. Her boyfriend looked at her with adoration and love. He quietly snuck up behind her and picked her up bridal style making her squeal in happiness. Just looking at the young couple you could tell that their aura was nothing but love and compassion for one another. From a distance an old friend of Tai and Kari's smiled at the young couple who was in love. Finally the said person said," Hello Child of Miracles and Child of Kindness, my name is Leomon."

The couple looked at the strange digimon and that is when Dai realized that the digimon that was talking to her and Ken knew Tai, Kari, Matt, and Takeru. She walked up to the digimon and said," Hello my name is Daisuke Motomiya but you can call me Dai, and this here beside me is my boyfriend Ken Ichijou." Ken walked up and said," It's nice to meet you Leomon, so how do you know Tai, Kari, Matt, and Takeru?" The man said," I met them when they first entered here in the digital world." The couple looked at each other with a strange look on their faces and let the digimon continue talking until they said," We have to go now, it was nice to meet you though Leomon." They waved goodbye to the male digimon and walked back to where they left their caught fish and picked the fish up and walked back to camp with dinner.

When they returned to camp their friends had asked them where did they go off to and they told the team they met their old team mates' friend. Their new group was shocked that the couple had met their old team mate's friend. Still they couldn't believe that their new members met a digimon. When the couples separated to look for stuff to eat Takuya groaned when he realized that he was still holding the lunch pail his mother gave him and said," Hey do you mind if we tell the others when they return that I had this lunch pail this whole entire time?" His boyfriend hugged him and said," Babe don't stress yourself about it, just tell them you forgot that you even had the lunch pail with you. The brunette smiled and kissed his boyfriend and said," Thanks Koji, I wouldn't know what to do without you if you hadn't told me to calm down." The blue haired boy smiled and kissed his boyfriend and said," Hmm you are right about that Takuya." Right before they could make out any further Zoe and Koichi said," Hey we're back with fire wood." The brunette and the blue haired boy groaned because they thought they would have more time to make out since the other couples were together off trying to find things for their dinner.

The blonde girl and the other blue haired boy looked at the third couple and said," What's wrong?" The brunette and the long blue haired boy said," Oh it's nothing Zoe and Koichi." Finally Dai and Ken made it back to camp and said," Well here's our dinner for tonight we hope you guys like fish, we caught them in the stream up ahead." Zoe said," There's a stream, oh yay I can get clean before bed and after dinner." Dai chuckled at her best female friend. Right before Koichi could start the fire Takuya and Koji said," Hey guys there is something we need to tell you." Everyone looked at them and said," Go ahead." The two boys said," Right when you guys had left we discovered that when Takuya and I were looking something to eat for dinner as well Takuya kind of forgotten he had a lunch pail with him."

That is when Dai remembered her aunt had given her cousin the lunch pail and said," Oh my god how could I forget that, aww man I'm so stupid." Before Dai could finish her rant her boyfriend scooped her up and kissed her saying," Babe you're not stupid sweetie, you just forgot Takuya had the lunch pail." The girl sobbed saying," How could I so carelessly forget that Takuya had the lunch pail, I'm so naïve and stupid like Yolie, Kari, and T.K. said." Ken said," Please excuse me and Dai for the moment guys." Ken walked over to his crying girlfriend and picked her up bridal style and walked towards the stream and sat her down in his lap when he sat down and waited until Dai calmed down a bit. He looked at her and whispered," You alright now sweetie?" She nodded her head yes and he kissed her forehead and said," You're not stupid Dai, and you sure can't let what our old team mates get to you because you're a great and caring person, besides you have that aura that makes it very hard to hate you and I love you for being yourself love." She whimpered as she laid in his arms listening to his heart warming feelings and snuggled into his arms, kissing him.

Her boyfriend said," Dai honey you okay?" She let out a tiny," Yes Ken I'm okay now." He took in a deep breath and smelled her hair which was the scent of white lavender lily shampoo and conditioner that she uses on her hair. Ken said," You ready to go back and eat dinner now love?" His girlfriend said," I'm ready to head back now if you are Ken." Her boyfriend got up and still had her in his arms and walked back to the campsite where the others were waiting for the couple to return. Koji and Takuya looked at Ken and said," Is Dai okay Ken?" Dai smiled at her cousin and her cousin's boyfriend and said," I'm fine Takuya and Koji thanks for asking." Soon enough everyone had eaten their dinner and the couples took turns washing in the stream to get clean. As for Dai and Ken they walked along another trail and came across a hot spring and Dai said," I wanna get in the hot spring and take a nice hot bath." Her boyfriend chuckled and said," Okay then you can take you a hot bath then but I don't have towels." Just when they walked towards the hot spring they saw a suit case and opened the suit case and saw towels, wash cloths, soap, shampoo, conditioner, lotion, deodorant, and clothes for males and females. Dai thought it was strange that a suitcase was in the digital world but when her and Ken looked up they were face to face with Leomon and they asked him where did the suitcase come from and he said," I sent some of your old digi destined friend's digimon to go into the real world and get some things for you and your friends since you are going to be in the digital world for a while." The couple thanked him and he told them it was no problem, and said there was another suitcase that had pillows and sleeping bags and covers. Finally he left the couple in peace so they could bathe in comfort.


	17. Chapter 17: Love

Since Dai was with her boyfriend she blushed knowing this was going to be the first time that she was going to bathe with him. Ken looked at his girlfriend and thought her blush was the most beautiful thing in the world and said," Sweetie do you want me to turn around until you get in the water so I don't make you nervous?" Dai said," No, because we are going to have to get passed this when we get married and when we get married I can't be all shy when I undress in front of you." Ken smiled and kissed his girlfriend and said," I don't want to make you uncomfortable while you are disrobing though." Dai said," Ken this is good practice for us for in the near future, besides I trust you and you trust me." Not able to win this argument with his girlfriend he said," Okay sweetie you're right about that and I'm sorry." Dai looked at her boyfriend and started taking her shoes off and told her boyfriend to get busy.

Looking at her blushing boyfriend Dai said," Ken start taking your shoes and clothes if you want to be clean babe." Ken said," Right." Finally they were down to their underwear and Ken blushed at his girlfriend taking the moment to gaze at her beauty until she said," Babe you okay?" Ken smiled and said," Dai I'm fine sweetie I'm just taking a moment to gaze at your beauty." She blushed at his words and started thinking when did he start talking all hot. Ken being observant said," Honey?" The girl got rid of her lustful thoughts about her boyfriend and said," Yes Ken?"

*Lemon*

Ken said," Are you ready for the finale step before we are down to our birthday suits?" The girl said," I'm ready." Both were nervous so they decided to help the other out. Their strategy was to start kissing to distract the other so they could finally get in the water. As the couple was kissing they realized their plan was working. The couple paused for a moment and realized as they were gazing in one another's eyes they let their instincts take over and started taking their underwear off. Once Dai had her bra off she took her boyfriend's hands and put them on her breast and allowed him to touch her. For Ken he blushed as he felt his hands on his girlfriend's breasts. Dai gazed in her boyfriend's eyes and said," I want you to explore my body since I am sharing my body with you Ken." He didn't know what to say to his girlfriend and said," Thank you for this experience Dai I will treasure you forever my love." Hearing his heart felt words the girl felt tears coming down her face and kissed her boyfriend saying," I love you." Her boyfriend slid his hands down her sides and hooked his finger inside her panties and pushed them down as he leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. She took finally had enough courage and slid his boxers off him and soon they were both naked as the day they were born.

Ken picked his girlfriend up and got in the hot spring and started washing his girlfriend and whispered back I love you to his girlfriend. As for Dai she whispered back to him I love you too. Once he was finished bathing his girlfriend, she started cleaning him and kissing him in between his washes. Once they were clean they sat in the hot spring soaking while Dai was in Ken's arms. She sighed in content because she was at peace with the guy that loved her. Ken said," Honey you alright babe?" Dai said," I'm okay Ken I just wish we were at home." He said," Why? That is when his lovely girlfriend blushed and said," If we were at home we could make love properly in a bed and not outside." Finally they had enough of soaking so they put on some clean clothes from the suitcase, and walked back to camp with both suitcases.

*End of Lemon*

Once the couple returned back to camp their friends were wondering how in the world did they find suitcases in the digital world. The couple gave them the same answer Leomon gave them. Of course Zoe was happy to wear clean clothes. Finally everyone was ready for bed so they set up their sleeping bags next to their lovers. As for Ken and Dai they sat their sleeping bags near the forest just in case they woke up and heard the other couples have sex. Ken and Dai blushed when their new friends asked the couple were the both of them were virgins. Of course this made Takuya laugh at Dai and the girl said to her cousin that she would cut off his favorite appendage off in his sleep if he didn't shut up, and that made her cousin stop laughing at her.

Around 2 in the morning Dai and Ken were woken due to the two other couples that were having sex. Dai and Ken walked into the woods to get away from their horny group members and finally fell back asleep. It was nearly day break and they finally walked out the woods.

It took the group a month to get the digital world back in order and they were finally able to go home. As for Dai and Ken their relationship grew into something beautiful that it made them grow in maturity and in spirit. When the couple finally was at the park where the digi destined have their picnic they sat on the bench and cuddled together holding hands while people passing by them watch the young couple in love comment that they have never seen young couples in love like that in love anymore. Everyone that passed by the couple thought that Ken and Dai were the cutest couple that they had ever seen that was actually in love. Word got around and the old digi destineds all decided that they should go see what the fuss was all about.

Finally the couple had enough of everyone staring at them so they got up and walked to another park and sat down together. Right before Ken could sit down he felt a box in his pocket and took it out and opened it and saw a note slip out and land on the ground and picked it up and read the note that said: Ken, you and Dai have the most specialist gift in the world, please don't let other people take it away from you. As for you Ken continue to love Dai. Love her better than Taichi and Takeru, love her more than the guys who hurt and broke her heart." –Leomon

Ken didn't know what to say so he turned around and said," Dai you know I love you right?" His girlfriend said," Yes, and I love you too Ken." Her boyfriend continued and said," Ever since I met you while I was still the Kaiser I had fallen in love with you hard. I love that you are ambitious and a cheerful person. You also light up my day every time you step into a room. Honey when I heard what the others did to you when I was still the Kaiser I wanted to rush to you and bring you to my base and keep you there forever but I sent one of my slaves to give you fresh clean clothes to make sure you were well taken care of. When I saw you on the soccer field my heart stopped and I fell more on love with you after I saw your beautiful face up close in person. I don't think I can live another day without having you as my wife, so will you marry me?"

When Ken proposed to Dai she had tears in her eyes because that gesture was so romantic and moving so she hugged him and kissed him saying," Yes I will marry you Ken Ichijou." Her fiancé kissed her with passion and said, "I love you Dai." She smiled and said," I love you too Ken." He put the engagement ring on her finger kissed her finger and said," Come this way sweetheart." His fiancée looked at him and said," Where are we going Ken?" He said," To our hotel room, where else would be going my sweetling." Dai said," Why are we going to a hotel room Ken?" He smiled and said," I don't want my parents hearing me make love to you sweetheart, and I doubt that you would want your parents to hear you while I make love to you my sweet." ` The teen girl blushed and said," Oh yeah that is true." Ken chuckled and kissed Dai as they walked to the hotel. While they were walking they bumped into Yamato Ishiada. The male looked at Dai and Ken and said," Dai, Ken, where have you guys been this whole entire time the guys missed you." The girl looked at her fiancé and said," I doubt that they missed us Matt, besides the both of us have been in the digital world. "The blonde boy looked surprised and said," What and you didn't tell us?" Ken said," Yamato I would prefer it if you don't scream and question my fiancée besides we have to get going."

Without nothing else to sat Yamato ran all the way to Tai and Kari's house and saw that both groups were there and said," Hey guys I have something to share with you guys that is about Dai and Ken." The groups looked at the blonde boy and said," But they both have been gone for a month and their parents said that they met up to go camping together for a whole month." Yamato licked his lips and said," Well that's a lie because they have been in the digital world." Right before anyone could say anything Izzy said," How were they able to get to the digital world?" All at once everyone started talking until Matt said," Shut up!" They all shut up and let Matt explain all the events that were leading up to now and he concluded," And on top of things Dai and Ken are engaged."

Both groups laughed and said," Yeah right, they can't just get engaged right after they come back from the digital world." Matt said," You guys want proof here listen to this." For a second or so they all listened to Matt's conversation with Dai and Ken and they gasped as they heard Ken say fiancée. After he put his cell phone up both groups got up to go and confront the engaged couple.

*Across town*

(Lemon)

From across town Dai and Ken were getting ready to celebrate their engagement with making love. Dai now had confidence to show her naked body to Ken and the said young man had the same confidence also, and they were both comfortable. Ken took his beautiful fiancée in his arms and passionately kissed her with love and immediately started taking their clothes off. Ken took his time and slowly kissed Dai's newly exposed flesh and listened to her mewls and pants. As he kissed her she blushed and giggled as she listened to his heart felt words of love. Ken laid Dai on the bed and took his time pleasuring her naked neck and valley between her breasts. He finally had enough of teasing the beautiful woman that lay before him and finally kissed her breasts and teased her nipples with his hands and mouth.

As for Dai she moaned softly as she felt her fiancé touching and playing with her soft sensitive breasts. He looked in Dai's eyes and said," You look so beautiful sweetheart." She blushed as Ken made his way to her belly and kissed it saying to her softly," This is where you will have our children." Crying at his beautiful heart felt words she felt more love for him. He made his way down to her core and started stroking her earning a moan from her. He smirked and said," You like that don't you, my naughty girl?" Dai bit her lip as ken cupped her once more, one finger exploring her. His thumb flicked across her and she moaned a little louder from before and whined saying," Ken." He looked his aroused fiancée and said," yes love?" She said," Can you please hurry?" He slowly rubbed her making her moan and circled her and took one finger in her. He took the finger out and then plunged the finger in her making her moan.

Finally he made her orgasm and said," Well mister I think I should repay you back." She kissed him and started stroking him drawing moans come from his mouth until he rode his orgasm out also. Ken tiredly looked at his fiancée kissed her and said," I love you Mrs. Ichijou." She had tears of joy in her eyes and said," I love you too Ken Ichijou." He said," I know it's going to hurt but I am going to be careful because I don't want to hurt you babe." Dai nodded her head and said," Okay." He stroked himself and put himself inside her tight core and moaned at the feeling how she was grasping him so tightly in her heat. He stayed still for a moment until he knew she was ready.


	18. Chapter 18: In the End

(Lemon continued)

Finally Dai said," Okay you can move." Making her loose her breath Ken started pumping in and out of her making her moan in pleasure. While was moaning in pleasure she was blushing and Ken said," You're beautiful when you blush my love." Finally they had enough of one position so they tried another position and had gotten the hang out of a couple of positions they tried and soon the couple were nearing their orgasm. When Dai was nearing her orgasm Ken reached down and rubbed her clit as she cummed. Finally they were both breathing hard and were satisfied from their making love. Ken covered him and his beloved soon to be wife and cuddled with her and soon they were asleep in each other's arms content with a smile on their faces.

Finally both groups of the old digi destineds found the hotel that the couple was staying in and asked to talk to the clerk at the register. The clerk said," How can I help you today?" The groups said," Is there a name Ichijou staying in one of your rooms?" The clerk said," I'm sorry but that is high classified information, I can't give that out to you." Taichi and Yolie glared at the man and said," Look here buddy we demand to know if there is a couple here by the name Ichijou!" The frightened clerk buzzed for security and the security let the rebellious digi destined out and told them to never come back.

*Back with Dai and Ken*

Dai woke up and looked at her soon to be husband and smiled happily and sighed in content. Ken mumbled," What's wrong baby, are you hurt are you okay?" Dai giggled and said," Silly Ken I'm fine baby." He smiled a tired smile and kissed her on the lips and said," Okay we have to call our parents and tell them the good news." Finally the couple got up and put on their clothes and walked to the front desk and said," We'll be back." The clerk at the front desk said," Sir there was a group of boys and girls looking for you and your soon to be wife and I told security and they were thrown out of the hotel." Ken smiled and apologized and said," I'm sorry if they caused you trouble Mr. Whitlock." The clerk chuckled and said," Ken how many times have I told you to call me Jackson?" Ken looked embarrassed and said," Far too many, me and Dai are going to go tell our parents about our engagement." The clerk now identified by the name of Jackson said," Well good luck then Ken and Dai and I will see you two when you guys get back."

Their ride was waiting for them and they hopped in the taxi that Ken rode in when he was coming to his soccer game. The taxi driver said," Hello Mr. Ichijou it's a pleasure to see you again, and who is this lovely young lady with you sir?" Ken smiled at the kind old man and said," Max this is my fiancée Daisuke Motomiya but you can call her Dai." Max said," It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Dai." The girl blushed and said," It's nice to meet you too." Finally they were in Tamichi and they got out and walked up the steps to Ken's parent's house and he unlocked the door. Once they were inside his parent's house Ken said," Mom, dad, Dai, and I are here." As soon as he had gotten finished speaking his mother said," Ken how you and Dai's trip to the digital world honey?"

Ken's father walked into the living room and talked to the couple also and the couple showed Ken's parents the engagement ring. Of course his parents were happy for the young couple and wished them nothing but good luck. His parents drove the teens to Dai's house and said good bye to the teens. Dai told her family the good news and Dai's father was happy for his baby girl since she had someone to love her. As for Dai's mother, she had tears of joy in her eyes. Jun was pretty pleased that her sister was going to be loved the right way. As for the rest of their ex friends they tried to get between the couple, but they were not going to take anyone's mess.

When they tried to split Dai and Ken all the guys except Cody, Izzy, Matt, and Joe had a bruised eye and busted lip. Now for the girls Yolie and Kari got matching black eyes and a bruised and damaged ego. Sora and Mimi stepped aside and let Dai and Ken be happy. Dai ended up using the dresses that Jun got for her for her and Ken's wedding. The couple was finally married and happy. As for them finishing up school they had graduated before Matt, Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Cody, Yolie, Takeru, and Kari. They couple was blessed with a house that had ended up being in Dai's name. Dai and Ken both went to college and majored in their favorite hobbies, which for Dai and Ken was Dai ended up being a CEO for a wedding industry and Ken ended up being a children's doctor that was in charge of the whole children's department for children. Along the way the couple decided they wanted to try for children.

*Night One*

(Lemon)

Dai Ichijou was sitting on her and her husband's bed naked and waiting for her husband to emerge out of bathroom and when she saw his naked form her mouth got dry and quickly jumped him. Ken said," Yes dear?" His wife of 5 years said," I want you right now." Ken entered into his wife roughly earning a moan from his said wife. Along the years they found out what they loved when they were intimate together. For Dai she thought back when he was the Kaiser of the digital world was hot so they had nights where he was in charge and made her call him Kaiser. Another thing Dai loved when her and Ken were intimate was when they visited the digital world for their honeymoon they stumbled back upon the exact hot spring. The third thing she loved was his old base. AS for Ken he loved being intimate with his beautiful wife whenever she was naughty. He loved role playing with her in their bedroom and out of the bedroom. The second thing he loved while being intimate with Dai was her ass. He loved having anal sex with his wife because he couldn't get enough of his sexy naughty wife. The third thing he loved was when Dai would sometimes be in control.

*End of Lemon*

The following month Dai announced she was pregnant with her and Ken's first children and the couple couldn't be more than excited. As for Takeru he was shocked because the girl that loved him first had given up on him was now pregnant with her first child. He thought of taking Dai away from Ken but instead he ended up being killed by Myotismon who had turned good and did not like what he said about Dai. Finally in the end Dai and Ken were the only ones allowed entrance to the world since their love shined so bright which was brighter than anything in the digital world. Dai ended up giving Ken twins which were girls that were named Anna Faith and Nariana Hope Ichijou.

As for everyone else they all lived a calm and happy life which led to them just being friends with Dai and Ken since Dai and Ken were each other's best friends once Dai had helped Ken get rid of his Kaiser and evil side.


End file.
